The present disclosure relates generally to the field of storage systems in computing environments, and more particularly to writing data in a tape file system.
Magnetic tape systems store digital information on a magnetic tape. The magnetic tape can include a ferromagnetic material that, when exposed to a magnetic field, is magnetized. Tape systems use “tape heads” to apply magnetic flux to the ferromagnetic material of the tape medium to write data to the tape. Based on the stored magnetic imprint on the tape, binary data can be generated and read from the tape.